Wario's Contest History
Who is Wario? Wario is one of the many rivals that Mario has ever had in his life. Wario started off as the main villain and final boss in the Game Boy game, Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins. In this game, Wario takes over Mario’s castle while he’s rescuing Princess Peach, and steals the 6 Golden Coins Mario needs to get back into his castle. He then got his own handheld platformer series, which called the “Wario Land” series. In this series, Wario was usually looking for treasure and had to use some weird abilities (such as lighting himself on fire), to get past certain areas. What was unique Wario Land 2 and 3, was that Wario was IMMORTAL. That’s right, he could never die… however, when he did get hurt, he loses a bunch of his coins, but that wasn’t that big of a deal. Wario soon became playable in the Mario Kart series, starting in Mario Kart 64. He also playable in every Mario Party game and ever Mario sports game. Starting from Mario Tennis, Wario gets a brother Waluigi, to counter Mario’s brother Luigi. Wario got a 3D platformer game called Wario World. It was basically a beat-em-up game where Wario had to kill a bunch of enemies and find treasure. However, this game got many negative reviews, mostly for the game being too short and too easy. Wario then gets his own new handheld series, the WarioWare series. This series hosts a number of short, yet addictive puzzle games that you needed to solve in a certain number of time, to get to the next game. This series soon became popular with GBA and DS players. Wario even became playable in the remake of one of the most popular games ever, Super Mario 64 DS. In the game, Wario was slower than the other characters, but was more powerful than all of them, was the only character who could break brick blocks, and the only character who could use the Metal Cap in the Game. Sadly, Wario didn't appear in either Super Smash Bros. OR Super Smash Bros. Melee. Wario, overall, isn’t as popular or important as other Mario characters such as Luigi, Donkey Kong, Yoshi, Bowser, and Peach. However, he countered this by getting a few popular game series on his own. If Wario could get into the next Super Smash Bros. game, his popularity could be high enough to get back into a contest, and possibly be around Luigi/Yoshi/DK’s level. "I lost... TO A BUNCH OF LOSERS!!" - Wario (Writeup courtesy of ssknuxmagician) Wario's Contest History Win-Loss Record: 5-5 Summer 2003 Contest - South Division - 8 Seed * South Round 1 --- Lost to (9) Shadow the Hedgehog, 36721 35.10% - 67886 64.90% * Extrapolated Strength --- 33rd Place 24.07% Wario's lone contest appearance came in Summer 2003, where he was put in an 8-9 match in which was the overwhelming favorite. Wario World, a GCN title came out literally a month before this contest began, and most people assumed that this would propel Wario to an easy win and a so-called interesting match against Mario. The picture was released well ahead of time, and people gave up on Wario the second they saw his ugly cartoon mug against a badassed black Sonic lookalike. Though given how Wario would eventually get his ass kicked, it can easily be argued that a good picture wouldn't have made much of a difference. It's also a safe bet to say that this match proves how low Wario is on the Nintendo pecking order, as he hasn't come close to making a bracket since. Summer 2007 Contest - Division 3 - Second Group * Division 3 Round 1 --- 2nd place, 26937 22.51% - Fox McCloud, 54609 45.63% - Captain Falcon, 22482 18.79% - Banjo, 15638 13.07% * Division 3 Round 2 --- 4th place, 12877 9.97% - Sephiroth, 73746 57.11% - Fox McCloud, 25486 19.74% - Meta Knight, 17028 13.19% Man, Wario's just pathetic, and this is coming from someone who actually likes the guy a little. He got doubled by Fox, who's never been anything more than a low midcarder, and he struggled with Captain Falcon, who is fodder line at best. Then he couldn't even get 10% in the second round. Here's hoping Brawl makes him a decent character worth having in these contests. Summer 2008 Contest - Division 1 - First Group * Division 1 Round 1 --- 2nd place, 44824 33.09% - Zack Fair, 60472 44.64% - Cecil Harvey, 22142 16.35% - Jade Curtiss, 8023 5.92% * Division 1 Round 2 --- 4th place, 14665 10.60% - Link, 73802 53.34% - Zack Fair, 33069 23.90% - Zidane Tribal, 16819 12.16% Some debated that Wario could potentially have taken first in the opening match. Not even an hour into the match, that claim was laid to rest as Zack blew by Wario and left him in second for the remainder of the match. Wario followed that up by finishing last, though some could say that Link SFF'd him hard in the process. Wario made the Winter 2010 Contest vote-in and barely missed the cut to make the bracket. Summer 2013 Contest - Division 8 - 16 Seed * Division 8 Round 1 --- 1st place, 13994 49.66% - (3) Creeper, 8114 28.80% - (25) King of All Cosmos, 6070 21.54% * Division 8 Round 2 --- 3rd place, 6756 21.12% - (4) Pokemon Trainer Red, 16497 51.58% - (12) Urdnot Wrex, 8731 27.30% There was some debate pre-contest on whether Creeper could upset Wario in the first round. However, throughout the first round characters from casual games were underperforming left and right and after Steve flopped it was clear Wario would win and easily he did. With a Nintendo character in the second round and Wario's history to folding to them he finished a distant third in the match and looked a lot worse than he normally should. Fall 2018 Contest - Division 2 - 13 Seed * Division 2 Round 1 --- Defeated (4) Monika, 18869 64.56% - 10360 35.44% * Division 2 Round 2 --- Defeated (12) Master Hand, 18257 60.97% - 11686 39.03% * Division 2 Semifinals --- Lost to (1) Zero, 11789 - 39.75% 17867 60.25% Just like in the WarioWare games, 2018 gave Wario his big break. Once the bracket was released, the fact that the passionate DDLC fanbase gave Monika a high seed and the rallies of 2013 and 2015 still fresh in Board 8's mind, some thought she would be carried away to a title. Her would-be first victim, Wario, just laughed it off, and showed the contest was still GameFAQs', and this meant Nintendo rules, specially amidst Smash Bros hype. Speaking of which, between the giant glove that is the end boss and an actual character from the game, people have reason to prefer the latter, so here was Wario in round 3! And his luck ran out once he was facing a proven contest strength in Zero, so Wario took a beating similar to the one applied the previous round. Category:Contest Histories